


Слабаки

by Ilana_Toss



Series: Страх Божий [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Drabble, F/M, Het, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этой войне не будет победителей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слабаки

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на конкурс "Слэш vs. Гет" на дайри.
> 
> Бета - Пухоспинка.

— Господи, ну ты и слабак, — говорит Бамбиетта при знакомстве, попинывая стойку с капельницей и рассеянно листая лежащую на тумбочке Библию. — И имя у тебя дурацкое.

— Не поминай Всевышнего всуе, — скрипит Эс Нодт в ответ. Он полусидит в кровати, обложенный подушками, как большая фарфоровая кукла. Больничная распашонка с завязками на спине — точь-в-точь, как на Бамбиетте.

А ночью ей снится кошмар. Впервые в жизни.

Тонкая простыня перекрутилась жгутом на шее. Содрав ее, Бамбиетта хватает ртом воздух и долго таращится в потолок, успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце. Левую половину тела будто колет ледяной иглой. Услышав тихий мстительный смешок, она опирается на локоть, привстает. Эс Нодт смотрит на нее из угла блестящими черными глазами. 

Бамбиетта бормочет: «Отстань», — и швыряет в него тапком, отворачиваясь к стене. Тот падает к ногам Эса Нодта, будто рыцарская перчатка. Это вызов.

Так начинается тихая война: битвы за внимание Императора, соревнования в меткости и силе, меряние фольштендигами. Бамбиетта неистощима на выдумки, ее атаки одна грязнее другой. Эс Нодт блокирует их с молчаливыми ухмылками, и Бамбиетта раз за разом проигрывает всухую. 

Она постоянно злится, это становится дурной привычкой. Но чем злее она смотрит, тем больше рядовых квинси готовы умереть ради этого взгляда. Ей все равно. На месте каждого любовника она представляет Эса и мстительно вспарывает несуществующие стежки воображаемого фольштендига. Кажется, офицеры уже что-то подозревают. Но к черту офицеров. Ей просто нужно развеяться.

Специально дождавшись, когда уснет Император, Бамбиетта тайком выбирается в Сейрейтей. Она хочет всласть наиграться с беспомощными шинигами. Но, разумеется, все идет не так.

— Эс, ты мудак, — кричит она. — Это был мой шинигами! По твоей милости он подох от ужаса.

— Такова божья воля, — бросает Эс Нодт свысока. Бамбиетта стискивает кулаки: не повезло же напороться на этого идиота. — Возвращайся в Силберн, слабачка! Только сильнейшие достойны выходить из Тени.

Его черные волосы спускаются ниже лопаток, они уже длиннее, чем у Бамбиетты, даже в этом он на шаг впереди, и это тоже злит. Раздражает. Бесит.

— Да пошел ты! — с пальцев сам собой срывается сгусток рейши. И улетает «в молоко»: руки дрожат, а по спине ползет липкий пот. Сукин сын Эс Нодт пялится на нее неотрывно.

— Зато у тебя фольштендиг маленький! И штопаный! — мстительно выдавливает Бамбиетта и рывком падает в Тень, позорно сбегая с несостоявшегося поля боя. Разрыв защитного контура слишком грубый, завтра это яснее ясного подскажет Хашвальту, где она шаталась, но сил замести следы уже нет.

Утром Император показательно карает Эса за самовольную отлучку в Сейрейтей. Только его. 

Бамбиетта старательно отводит глаза, когда он, сверкая новым «украшением», идет через толпу. И, сама не зная, почему, отвешивает заржавшему Базз-Би тяжелую затрещину. Вроде бы шипастый намордник должен причинять боль, но ей кажется, что Эс улыбается.

Он проходит, задевая ее плечом, встает рядом: высоченное пугало с глазищами на пол-лица. Бамбиетта представляет на миг, что однажды его не станет, и ей становится по-настоящему страшно. Она слишком к нему привыкла.

— Намордник тебе идет, — говорит она, почти не разжимая губ. — Пойдем завтра снова ловить шинигами?

Это не свидание, упрямо убеждает себя Бамбиетта. Просто реванш.

А вот Эс Нодт теперь совершенно точно улыбается.


End file.
